Mutants Bingo
Basic Info Mutants Bingo was introduced to the game as an incentive for players to further breed and collect mutants. The number of bingo cards and their layout are subject to KoBoJo's whims, and have changed as the game has progressed and more mutants were introduced. As of April of 2015, there are 10 bingo cards for the player to fill. These cards have varying amounts of mutants on them that are required to fill the card. As the player breeds, buys, or wins a mutant that is on one of the cards, that slot is filled. When the player completes a row or column on the card, they are awarded a prize for that row or column. If a mutant completes both a row and a column at the same time, the player is awarded both prizes. When a card is filled, a final prize for that card is awarded to the player. General Mutants Bingo Notes *A mutant must be, at minimum, in the incubator in order to count on the bingo card. Mutant larva that are stored in the player's stash do not count. *Once a mutant has been incubated it may be frozen and still count on the bingo card. *A mutant may appear on more than one bingo card. If they do, they can potentially count on multiple cards at the same time. *Standard Bronze mutants that are bred also count toward the standard Cross Mutation bingo card. *Standard Silver mutants that are bred also count toward the standard Cross Mutation bingo card, but not the Bronze card. *Standard Gold mutants that are bred also count toward the standard Cross Mutation bingo card, but not the Silver or Bronze cards. *Legendary mutants that are purchased or won will count on their respective card(s) regardless of their Elite star level. **e.g., if you purchase a Ragnar from the store during a sale, it will count as Ragnar on the card, regardless of whether it is non-starred or if it is Gold-starred. *Re-skinned Mutants that are won in the Reactor will count as a basic form of that mutant (if applicable) and will not be counted as the comparable Elite version on the respective bingo card (again, if applicable). **e.g., The Bronze Girl Power skin for the Grim Reapress from the Reactor will count toward the Grim Reapress slot on the Cross Mutation card, but not on the Bronze Breeding card *Re-skinned Mutants that are purchased in the store will count as a basic form of that mutant (if applicable) and will not be counted as the comparable Elite version on the respective bingo card (again, if applicable). Bingo Cards Starter *Size: 4x3 *Number of Mutants: 12 *Breedable?: All Breedable *Prizes: 8 **Top prize: 200 Gold **Starter Column: 50,000 Credits **Cyber Row: 1 Quadruple Regeneration **Necro Row: 1 Campaign Passes x25 **Saber Row: 1 Experience Jar **Cyber Col: 1 Campaign Passes x25 **Necro Col: 1 Experience Jar **Saber Col: 1 Quadruple Regeneration *Note: This bingo card is the only one with a starter column that is unmarked. The rest of the cards start off with the Cyber column. Cross Mutation *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: All Breedable *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: 1500 Gold Research I *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: 7 Breedable, 29 PvP/Legendary/Other *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: Micky Krueger Research II *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: 2 Breedable, 34 PvP/Legendary/Other *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: Astro Magician Research III *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: 1 Breedable, 35 PvP/Legendary/Other *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: Genimal Legendary *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: None. All must be purchased or won. *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: Rakk 'N' Ruin *Other prizes: Neo-Urban XIII (finish Saber column), Sun-Duke (finish Necro row) *Note: As of 29 April, 2015 there are still slots on the card that have not been revealed, making the card impossible to finish. Some of these slots happen to be in the Saber column and the Necro row, making the other two mutants that are available as prizes impossible to earn. Zodiacs *Size: 3x4 *Number of Mutants: 12 *Breedable?: None. All must be purchased or won. *Prizes: 8 *Top prize: Nebulus Bronze Breeding *Size: 6x6 # of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: All Breedable *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: 1600 Gold Silver Breeding *Size: 6x6 *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: All Breedable *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: 1700 Gold Gold Breeding *Size: 6x6 Grid *Number of Mutants: 36 *Breedable?: All Breedable *Prizes: 13 *Top prize: Tengu